


Рисование-2 (30/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [32]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку " 9) Рисование: Я напишу, как ваш персонаж рисует моего, или наоборот. – Йоханн Прайс"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рисование-2 (30/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Рисование-2  
> Размер: 106 слов  
> Фандом: Hemlock Grove  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Йоханн Прайс  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Ira~ на заявку " 9) Рисование: Я напишу, как ваш персонаж рисует моего, или наоборот. – Йоханн Прайс"

Йоханн помнит уроки мифологии ("Бессмыслица, мальчик, особенно когда твои результаты по биологии оставляют желать лучшего"), помнит историю Пигмалиона. В этом было что-то чудовищно-завораживающее. Создать что-то, превратить это в кого-то. В выпускном классе он серьезно подумывал записаться на уроки лепки и рисования ("Ты знаешь хоть одного художника с твоим разрезом глаз? Не смеши меня, мальчик", - мистер Прайс, не отец, никогда не отец), но его ждала химия и биология и стипендия в правильных университетах ("Что же, похоже, наконец-то ты годен на что-то"), работа в правильных местах. Только вот за дверью с табличкой "доктор Йоханн Прайс" Йоханн улыбается. Он лепит, рисует, создает свою Галатею. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть.


End file.
